Lost In Love
by rosiegirl01
Summary: dimitri leaves rose for tasha . rose is pregnant. 5 months later tasha and dimitri comes to visit. what will rose do when she has 2 babies inside of her. how will she react or feel THIS IS NOT A DIMITRI LEAVES ROSE STORY PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY i suck at summarys THERE MIGHT BE A SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1 A broken heart

Lost In Love

By: rosigirl01

This is my first fanfic so it might not be perfect sorry:(

this chapter might be short but i wanted to know if you want to know what happens next

if i get good reviews here i will write the next chapter

thank you for giving me the chance

Chapter 1

Rose's point of view

It's been a five months since Dimitri left to be that scar face bitch Tasha Ozera's guardian angel and I'm five months pregnant with Dimitri' child. I'm still angry, mad, sad, a little hate to it too and maybe a little love too.

So I went to live with Lissa and Christian in their big mansion by the court it was great until Lissa walking into the kitchen where I was sitting down by the small table. Lissa looked so worried scared she said shakingly R-Rose I have something to tell you Well Tasha and Dimitri are coming to visit and staying with us for a while. WHAT! I said shocklingly . I was very scared how could they not notice me with a baby bump I am five months pregnant with twins a boy and a girl.

Where can I hide when it's snowing like crazy outside. Tears were starting to form in my eyes and I was looking at Lissa and she said Don't worry Rose I will find a way to help you just don't walk away or avoid me please Rose she was starting to cry and I said don't cry don't worry Lissa we will find a way OK? OK she said Rose they're going to be here in six hours Lissa said I just nodded and smiled at her

Then I when to my room upstairs and just when I closed the door I started to cry for an hour then I relized that I had to prepare myself and my soul my heart to face Dimitri I feel so scared worried but I have to face him no matter what! And then I looked at the clock and I have two hours left so I went downstairs to help lissa make dinner and there she was cooking a lot of food and there's Eddie, Adrian and Christian walking in to the door of the kitchen planning to help us both and we all heard someone knocking on the door and Christian walked over to open the door and there they were smiling and being greeted by Christian and I turned away from looking at the door from the kitchen and Adrian was standing behind me and said don't worry little damphir I'll protect you if anything happens I smiled at the way he loves me and his kindness. As Tasha walked into the kitchen and said Hello to lissa and me I turned around to face Tasha and greeted her as best as I can to control my temper and dimitri walked into the kitchen and looked at me for a long time and our gazed lock as we looked at each other Well dimitri looked very surprised when he saw that I was pregnant and Tasha ask me how many months have you been pregnant rose I looked at tasha I could see that how curious she was I said five months and she asked again a boy or a girl I said twins as I smiled oh twins that is wonderful rose girl twins or boy twins she asked I started to feel tired from answering her questions girl and boy twins I said to her as I walked out of the kitchen and I felt like somebody is following me. Roza dimitri called for me I just kept walking heading towards the stairs so he grabbed my wrist and that deffinaly made me stopped WHATTT! I said to dimitri in anger

He looked at me as he's frowning grew deeper and said Who is the father ?

Why does it matter to you any way I said starting to get really upset I felt my blood boiling and looking right at him my chin held high

Is Adrian the father rose dimitri said almost yelling but very pushy

Let go of me dimitri! I said looking at him angrily

So he let go of my wrist and said Roza please tell me

This has nothing to do with you I said feeling angry very tired and dizzy and then everything went black felt myself falling to the floor

Dimitri's point of view

As we walked up to the door and Tasha knocked and Christian opened the door greeting both of us nicely and I saw everyone in the kitchen cooking even my beautiful Roza was cooking but I felt guilty for leaving her and telling her that I don't need her was the worst thing I have said to her I wanted to see my beautiful Roza's face and there she was but all I saw was her back I was a little sad by that but Tasha said Hello to Lissa and Roza as I was walking into the kitchen and Roza turned around and I was very shock to see my Roza pregnant but with who that was the question that was bothering me the most. I said hello to everyone and nodded. Tasha asked Roza How many months have you been pregnant rose? I could tell that Roza saw how curious Tasha was and Roza said five months and Tasha asked again a boy or a girl Roza said twins as she smiled and Tasha asked Roza again and telling the truth I was starting to get worried that Tasha was making Roza a little tired a boy or a girl Tasha asked Roza and Roza said a boy and a girl twins as she was walking out of the kitchen and I followed her and called Roza but she wouldn't stop walking away from me so I grabbed her wrist and then she stopped walking and looking at me and said WHAT! Angrily at me

I asked Who is the father as my frowning grew deeper

Why does it matter to you any way Roza said to me being very angry

Is Adrian the father Rose I asked if he was, man I was going to kill him for sleeping with MY ROZA and getting her pregnant but of course that would be wrong because I left her five months ago with a broken heart

Let go of me dimitri! Roza said to me like she was going to kill me

So I let go of my Roza's wrist and said Roza please tell me

This has nothing to do with you Roza said as she was looking like she was going to faint and she did looked tired and she started to faint and I caught her In my arms as she fell down to the floor and everyone came running in like crazy and Lissa saw Roza and called Rose Rose in shock and told me to put rose in rose's bedroom upstairs and so I did and Christian, Lissa, Eddie and Adrian, boy I hate him as soon as I set her on to the bed they all ran upstairs and Adrian came and put Rose's hair on the side of her beautiful face and I have to say Roza is defiantly sleeping Beauty and I suddenly felt like I wanted to punch Adrian really hard on the face I wanted to do that but I wasn't fast enough so I missed the chance to feel her beautiful hair again


	2. Chapter 2 What in the hell happened

Chapter 2

**My thanks to RozaBelikova17, Jessica Ozera, QueenRozaBelikov, sara. and Hamster220**

**thank you for all of your advices and reviews**

**thank you for being so kind**

**i hope its better than the first chapter because i got really good advices from my reviewers**

**thank you **

Rose's point of view

When woke up I saw everyone looking very worried and Well! for Dimitri, he has on his guardian mask on.

For that scarface bitch Tasha is sitting next to Dimitri.

"ROSE YOUR AWAKE!" Lissa said loudly

I couldn't believe my eyes, everyone was in my bedroom looking worried except for Dimitri and his one-of-a-kind guardian mask.

"are you ok?,Rose" lissa asked me, I could feel that she was very worried about me through the bond.

" I'm fine, what in the hell happened to me?" I asked her.

"Rose, you just fainted while you were talking with Dimitri" lissa said looking confused

_" Did Dimitri hurt you when you were talking with him?" _Lissa asked me through the bond.

"No, he didn't" I said quietly to her almost whispering.

"Well, luckily Dimitri caught you and put you on your bed here" lissa said to me looking a little afraid.

And then I started to get out of my bed and Adrian said "WHOA, Little Damphir you need to rest more"

"I'm fine Adrian, I'm not a six years old that has fever or something" I said to Adrian to make sure that he understand me.

"Lord Ivashkov is right Rose " Dimitri interrupted me and Adrian.

Dimitri looking at me in a serious way and I said " I am not six years old Dimitri, DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" angrily eyeing at him.

"Rose, when was the last time you look at yourself ?"Adrian said looking very serious at me so was lissa, Christian and Tasha.

So I got out of my bed walking towards the long mirror. standing, looking at myself in the mirror, I was shocked at how pale I look and then my eyes were starting to get blurry and i got really dizzy with a bad headache and of course Adrian ran over to me and held me in his arms looking worried.

" Maybe we should take Rose to see the Doctor" said Lissa and trying to get everyone to agree with her using eye contact and Well everyone agreed with her.

" I'm just a little dizzy, but I'm fine Don't worry" I said to lissa and everyone.

and then a lot of pain came to my head making me feel like my skull was being crush and then I started to scream and asking someone to help me. I saw Adrian yelling my name out loud so was Dimitri, lissa, christian and then I saw Tasha smiling evilly at me and then i felt a lot of magic coming through the bond and the pain went away.I saw Adrian and lissa using their magic to help me from the pain i was grateful for that but i felt like i lost a lot of energy so i laid down on the bed.

"We should let Rose rest more" said lissa to everyone in the room.

" Thank you, Adrian" I said to Adrian smiling.

" Love you, Little Damphir" Adrian said smiling back at me.

Well Dimitri was the last one to leave but before he walked out the door he bend down to me and said " Roza, will you be okay alone?"

"I've been alone for five months and survive, why can't I be alone for a few hours" I said to Dimitri.

Tears were starting to form around my eyes, trying so hard not to cry pushing back the bad feelings.

I knew that Dimitri knew that I was about to cry so he said " I'm so sorry Roza, I regret the decision I made, I am very very sorry,Roza "

" Thank you, Dimitri Will you please leave" I said to dimitri , letting a tear escape from my eye.

So dimitri left my bedroom leaving me to be alone in bed, thinking about the way he said he was sorry. I couldn't trust him, I don't want to go through the pain of losing him again. Then the window in my bedroom broke and there was two stirgois standing in my room making me feel really sick to my stomach and then I was knocked out.

**Dimitri's Point of view**

So everyone was sitting around in Roza's middle-sized bedroom and I heard Lissa said loudly " ROSE YOUR AWAKE!"

I was very happy to know that she is okay but I tried to hide my feelings inside and put on the blank face.

"are you ok?,Rose" lissa asked Roza

" I'm fine, what in the hell happened to me?" Roza asked Lissa with wonder.

"Rose, you just fainted while you were talking with Dimitri" lissa said still a little worried about Roza.

and the I kind of got the feeling inside of me that they were talking through the bond.

Then I didn't hear what Roza said to lissa not that it matters to me but i still wondered.

"Well, luckily Dimitri caught you and put you on your bed here" lissa said to Roza looking a little afraid to tell her.

Because I left her and she was still hated me for that, which I understand why,and telling the truth all of her friends didn't like me especially Adrian Ivashkov, he was In love with her UGH! and I hated that part.

Then Roza tried to get out of her bed then Adrian said "WHOA, Little Damphir you need to rest more"

"I'm fine Adrian, I'm not a six years old that has fever or something" Roza said that to Adrian. She said that because she is Rosemarie Hathaway.

But I couldn't help it but agree with Adrian so I said "Lord Ivashkov is right Rose " interruptly and looking serious at her.

"I am not six years old Dimitri, DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Roza angrily said to me looking very angry at me.

and then Adrian spoke up again saying "Rose, when was the last time you look at yourself ?"

and I have to say that was a good question because she really looked pale and tired. So Roza got out of her bed and walked towards the long mirror, she looked a little shock to see herself look this pale and then she acted like she was going to faint again but she didn't and of course there was charming prince Adrian who ran over to her and held her and i really wanted to beat him up really bad but i took control of myself and NOT! to do that.

" Maybe we should take Rose to see the Doctor" Lissa said to everyone to the room, try to get us to agree with her of course we agreed with her.

and then Roza started to collapsed, scream and asked everyone to help her, i can tell that she was in a lot of pain. Now everyone including me started to yell out her name calling her, Adrian and lissa used their magic to help Roza and it seem to work and that was great. Roza looked really really worn out this time so she laid down in her bed but not asleep.

"We should let Rose rest more" said lissa to everyone in the room.

So everyone left except for Adrian. Rose looked at adrian before he left and said " Thank you, Adrian" she said smiling.

I felt my blood boil a little at that.

" Love you, Little Damphir" Adrian said smiling back at Roza.

and telling the truth i hated that because he could say that he loves her and i couldn't without her getting mad with me.

Just before i left i bend down to her bed and asked her " Roza, will you be okay alone?" being worried about her.

"I've been alone for five months and survive, why can't I be alone for a few hours" Roza said to me almost crying.

So I said " I'm so sorry Roza, I regret the decision I made, I am very very sorry,Roza " Been wanting to say that to her for a while.

" Thank you, Dimitri Will you please leave" Roza said to me letting a tear escape from her beautiful brown eyes.

Well, that broke my heart to see her cry, i knew that i really hurt her badly and it hurt me badly for leaving her like that so i walked out of the door and closed it, went downstairs a few minute later we all heard the window from Roza's room break so we all ran as fast as we can. Well i got there first and opened the door and Roza was not in her bed not anywhere in her room the windows broken badly and we saw blood on the mirror that said DIE!

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT **

**IF YOU GUYS LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**

**WILL UPDATE ASAP**

**IRIS**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Russia

chapter 3

**thank you so much for your reviews**

**Rose's Point of View**

When I woke up I was in a dark room and then I felt tingling pain in my neck, I was bitten and I'm on the hard cold floor being chained to the wall. Shit!

Then I heard the door opened, I panicked because there's a stirgoi standing in front of me. I could tell that he was once a moroi, he showed his fang and said in a true stirgoi voice " Rosemarie Hathaway, How am I so glad to see you in person"

"Why am I here" I said angrily

" Now Now Hush!, you'll hurt yourself Rosemarie" The stirgoi said as calmly as a stirgoi could get.

"How do you know me you bastard! " I asked yelling at him

" Now let me introduce you to me, My name is Laurent van Tassel" laurent the stirgoi said nicely.

" Laurent, what do you want from me" i asked with a lot of control in my body

" Well, that is up to the Lady on top Rosemarie" said Laurent delightly

Then that asshole laurent left the room leaving me in the pitch black I slipped in to lissa's head,seeing everything through her eyes. She was crying in Christian arms, I saw everyone my mom, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Dimitri, Christian and Tasha.

" When was the last time you saw her" Mom asked everyone.

" When I left her in her bedroom and that was ten hours ago" Dimitri said looking worried.

" ten hours ago one of the wards broke and got attack badly" Mom said to everyone.

" We have to find her and save her before anything happens to her" Lissa yelled as she was crying. I could feel sadness in her heart and anger in her body.

" We will find her I promise, liss" Christian said to lissa, being worried about her.

" The sun is up, maybe we should go outside to find something that might lead us to her" Eddie said looking concerned

" That's a good idea, we should do that" dimitri said to Eddie and nodded.

So Eddie and Dimitri went out through the door.

_You have to be alive, Rose_

_I can't lose you._

_I need you._

_You are alive, Rose._

_She is alive._

_she is safe._

I heard Lissa's thoughs ,I almost cried.

So I slipped out of her head trying to figure a way out of here. But God! my wrist was chained to the wall, I tried pulling on it but it did move a bit.

But of course if i even get out of here, i don't have a weapon to kill the stirgois, even if i had a weapon with me how about me and my babies. If they harm me they harm my babies and couldn't allow that to happen to me. Something slipped me back to reality and there he was ,laurent with great black hair looking at me. More stirgois came in and unlocked the chained and pushing towards the door but I stopped in front of laurent and asked him " Where are we going?" looking seriously at him.

" We are going on a trip somewhere far away" laurent said smiling brightly. I felt like I wanted to punch away the smile.

And then they blind folded me so I couldn't see where we're going and you know how much I hated that. We got on to a vehicle. It was about an hour ride to nowhere for me and then we stopped they got me out and it sounded like an airport somewhere and they got into a seat on the plane which apparently I fell asleep on the way. I woke up again but this time they didn't blind folded me like they did. When I got off the plane I was shocked.

" What am I doing in Russia" I asked Laurent angrily

" There will be someone wanting to meet you very soon, Rosemarie" laurent said proudly with his chin held high making me feel like using a baseball bat and hit his chin really hard.

So they found a hotel we could be in they gave me a room with guards in front, Wonderful! I walked over to the bed an laid down and fell asleep again, Here comes another spirit dream meant Adrian and there he was looking really happy. We hugged for a little while " Where are you, Little Damphir" Adrian asked me looking very serious.

" I'm in Goddamned Russia " I told Adrian being really pissed off that i couldn't fight for myself.

" What are you doing in Russia" Adrian asked in shocked

" A stirgoi named Laurent van tassel told me that there will be someone wanting to meet me very soon" I told him looking very worried

" What city are you in" Adrian asked me

" I can't read russian" I said to adrian

" Tell Lissa don't worry I'm alive, tell Christian to take care of lissa, tell Eddie and Mia thank you for everything and tell my mom I love her" I said to Adrian before the dream faded

" Bye, Little Damphir" Adrian said as the dream faded too

And I was still asleep.

**Dimitri's point of view**

When we all saw the blood on the mirror there was DIE written it. We were all shocked especially Lissa, she fainted when she saw the mirror.

Roza's mother came as soon as she heard that Roza is gone. Man! she really hates me.

when Lissa woke up she started to cry really hard and almost went crazy.

Well!, Roza's friends is all here Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia and Roza's mother I wouldn't want to include Tasha as Roza's friend then she will want to kill me for sure.

Lissa is sitting with Christian and Christian is trying to comfort her. Everyone looking very worried but I put on the blank emotionless face to hide my feeling that I am still in love with Roza and really worried about her, hoping she is okay.

" When was the last time you saw her" Janine Roza's mother spoke up looking really tired and afraid.

" When I left her in her bedroom and that was ten hours ago" I said to her looking worried.

" ten hours ago one of the wards broke and got attack badly" Janine said to everyone.

" We have to find her and save her before anything happens to her" Lissa yelled as she was crying. I could feel that she was really sad and angry.

" We will find her I promise, liss" Christian said to lissa, being worried about her.

" The sun is up, maybe we should go outside to find something that might lead us to her" Eddie said looking concerned

" That's a good idea, we should do that" I said to Eddie and nodded.

So Eddie and I went out through the door.

We walk over to see the broken window from outside the house and we found a little blood on the snow and a map of Russia

" Why would a stirgoi carry a map of Russia" Eddie asked me looking confused

" I'm not sure but we should keep the map" I told him looking seriously

and then the sun started to set so we went back inside the mansion.

Janine asked " What did you find Belikov"

" A map of Russia and a few drops of blood on the snow" I told her and showing it to her.

" Maybe it doesn't belong to the stirgoi" Tasha said to everyone standing up.

" I'm not sure about it, if it will help us or not but I think we should keep it" I told Tasha.

A few hours passed by

then Adrian ran into the living room where we were all sitting in.

" Rose is alive, she's okay I spirit dreamed her" adrian said to everyone in the room.

" Where is she right now" Janine asked Adrian

" She is in Goddamned Russia, a stirgoi named Laurent van tassel took her with his group" Adrian told janine and everyone

" Where in Russia" I asked Adrian looking very serious

" She doesn't know Belikov" Adrian told looking very worried and love

" She said to tell Lissa that she is alive and don't worry and for Christian to take care of lissa and for Eddie and mia Thank you for everything and for Janine or Guardian Hathaway, she loves you" Adrian said looking a little happy

" So I guessed we need to book flights to Russia"Janine said looking determine.

**Thank you **

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Anything For You

Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews**

**It's more than I expected :)**

**Rose's Point of view**

I woke up from my sleep.

" I'm in Goddamned Russia" I mumbled to myself.

and then I heard a knock on the door and then Laurent came in and said " We need to leave" looking very serious.

" Where are we in Russia" I asked him looking right at him.

" I can not tell you, My dear Rosemarie" He told me while looking around the room.

"Call me Rose , I hate when people call me Rosemarie" I said to him while standing by the door frame.

Then Laurent just smiled while pushing me softly through the door and then while walking to the black SUV , I started to get really dizzy and a bad headache.

" Give her some food, she needs it" Laurent told the other red-headed stirgoi.

and the red-headed stirgoi gave me a tuna sandwich and an apple, I ate the food. I felt so much better and I asked Laurent " Where are we heading"

"Novosibirsk" Laurent said looking very happy.

Well, we got there and we drove out of the city for 4 miles and I saw a very big estate it was beautiful very victorian style. We walked in to the estate Shit! An estate full of stirgois Shit!. They gave me a very beautiful room to be in, on the fucking forth floor!. Man, my wacky mastermind escape plan was getting harder to plan and it gets even harder when I'm 5 months pregnant. I'm starting to hate Russia already. Well, at least I get a king-sized bed and a few windows to look outside from. Then Laurent came in and said " Gallina is waiting to meet you, My dear Rose" looking happy.

" Who is Gallina" I asked laurent forcingly

" She will tell you all about herself, Do not worry" he said calmly

So they took me downstairs into an office and there she was. Looking like around her forties with red eyes, pale skin and fangs.

" My My Rosemarie, you are very beautiful just like they say you are" Gallina said while touching my chin and her fingers were ice cold, it sent shivers through my spine.

" What do you want with me" I asked angrily

" Well, we don't want to hurt you and your child" Gallina said with an evil smile on her stinking face.

" You didn't answer me, Gallina I said to her. Feeling like wanting to punch her really bad but of course I have to control myself.

" Take her back to her room" Gallina ordered Laurent who was standing behind me and nodded.

So I'm back in my room on the forth floor, feeling my blood boil so I laid down on to the bed and fell asleep and again Adrian's spirit dream. I was glad to see him so I ran over to him and hugged and he hugged me back.

" Where are you right now, Did they hurt you, Little Damphir " Adrian said looking very worried at me.

" 4 miles outside of Novosibirsk but they didn't hurt me yet!" I said to Adrian .

" A female stirgoi named Gallina is their leader" I told Adrian.

" we will be flying to Russia in a few hours, wait for us Little Damphir. I won't let anything happen to you no matter what it takes"Adrian said to me.

" No, you can't come here they will kill you" I said to Adrian begging him not to come.

" It's not just me, Rose it's all of us and we want to save you just like the way you save us" Adrian said looking very serious at me

" Adrian, it's not safe" I said to him.

" Love you, Little Damphir" Adrian said as the dream faded.

**Dimitri's point of view**

So we were all packing and Tasha came to me and said " Dimka, I think we should leave this to the others, it's their job"

" I'm sorry Tasha but I need to stay here and help them, if you need to leave go ahead and leave first and call me when you get there" I told her looking seriously at her.

She looked really upset and angry at me.

" You are my guardian, Dimka" she told me being really upset.

" I'm sorry Tasha" I said to her looking very sorry at her.

So Tasha left and then Adrian came yelled for everyone to listen to him and said " I talked to Rose"

" where is she right now" Lissa asked him looking determine

" She is 4 miles outside of Novosibirsk" Adrian said looking at me.

" we need to get there as soon as possible" janine said to everyone in the room.

" There's a female stirgoi named Gallina who is their leader" Adrian said looking very worried.

I was shocked when I heard the name Gallina, Gallina was my mentor years ago. I was worried about Rose even more.

" We need to leave now!" I told everyone.

So we all drove to the airport and got on to the plane and we were there in Russia and we rented a car and drove to Novosibrisk and found a hotel to stay in.

I got a room and I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to think about Roza and How much I was still in love with her and those time I spent with her, I miss her so much. I still wondered about who is Roza pregnant with.

I wondered why Gallina would kidnapped Roza, what's her point?

**I'm still writing chapter 5 so wait **

**thank you**

**love you all so much**


	5. Chapter 5 Love is Near Fear is here

chapter 5

**Here it is chapter 5**

**thank you for all of your support**

**I am very grateful :)**

**Rose's point of view**

So I woke up from my sleep and started an escape plan. So here is my plan.

1. Become friends with the great black hair stirgoi Laurent.

2. Find out more about The Lady on top, Who is she?

3. Find a stake and hide it in my room.

4. Find a way to distract the stirgoi in front of my room

5. Let my stirgoi guard in to my room.

6. Sneak up on him

7. Ta-da! kill him Quietly without killing myself.

8. sneak around the estate during daytime if possible and break the windows, Hate ruining the estate.

9. Get out of the estate as soon as possible.

10. Get a little more rest and then find my friend before the stirgoi finds me!

11. Celebration for my wacky mastermind escape plan from Russia if I even succeed.

All I have to do is FOLLOW! it, it better work.

Well! Laurent came in and put down a tray of food for me and he said " Your dinner, Rose" looking a little nice to me.

and of course Rose follows her plan and said " Thank you, Laurent" putting on my best smile and he smiled back at me that scared me out a little but still kept my smile on my face.

The food was great. (2 days have passed by) Laurent came in more often and talked more and in my mind I was thinking plan in progress being very proud of it and one day while he was talking I asked him a question " Who is the Lady on top" looking curiously at him.

He sighted at first then he said " She is a moroi" looking a little serious.

" What does she look" I asked trying to be careful with my question.

" Straight black long hair, blue eyes and a scar on the face" He said looking very curiously at me.

" Thanks just wanted to know, since I'm gonna be stuck here for a long time" I told him looking a little sad.

" I better get going then" He said and walking towards the door.

I started to think about the lady on top, Straight black long hair, blue eyes and a scar on the face made me think of TASHA! that bitch!. I had a feeling she had something to do with this. The next few hours Laurent came in and said " Gallina says I should take you on a tour around the estate"

" Sure, I would love to!" I said trying to look happy.

So they took me out of my room and I started to look for a stake without them noticing me, Ah-Ha! I found one in the desk and luckily Laurent asked the stirgoi secretary to leave, just what I needed luck was just on my side since the day that I had been born!. Now what I have to do is distract Laurent with something but then again Gallina asked for him so he used a long chain and chained my arm to the pole by the DESK! and he walked away, leaving me all by myself. Luckily the chain was long enough for me to get the stake out of the desk and YES! I just did that without getting notice and I hid the stake in my pocket of my pants. Laurent came out and unchained me and took me back to my room. WONDERFUL!

After he left, I started to find a place in my room to hide this stake so I hid it under the mattress there was a little tiny room in it but it fit.

Then I started to yelled" HELP! HELP!" and acting like I was injured by the bed and the stirgoi guard came in lightning-speed and looked at me.

" My ankle, it hurts" I said like I was about to cry then he bend down and looked at my ankle closely, then that's when I took out my stake and slid his throat then stake him into his heart. Luckily I was fast enough so he didn't get a chance to scream or yelled in pain and guess what it's daytime.

So I ran out of my room and found the closes window and broke all of them letting sunlight in. Then I climb out carefully not trying to hurt myself and ran outside and found the gate so I opened it and just kept running as fast as I can for a pregnant woman but then it started to get dark and I started to get Tired and dizzy by a road then a car drove by me and stopped and pulled me up to my feet and I looked at her, her eyes reminded me of Dimitri's and she took me and put me into the car and drove in to a small town and she said " My name is Viktoria, I will take you to my house in Baia so you can rest"

" Thank you for helping me " I said weakly

and then the car stopped and she got out and help me out in to the house then I saw an older woman who had eyes just like Dimitri's walked out of the house and helped me into the house and put me down onto the couch and then everything got really blurry and then the older woman said " My name is Olena, I am Viktoria's mother, you need to rest " Olena said gently and gently push me to lay down on the couch and I fell asleep.

I woke up again and I saw 6 people looking at me and Olena said " you've met my daughter Viktoria and these are my other daughters Sonja and Karolina and these are my grandchildren Paul and Zoya and my mother Yeva" smiling at me.

" Nice to meet all of you, I'm so sorry to disturb all of you" I said and looking to everyone but Yeva is the one who freaks me out a little.

" It's okay, you should stay here and rest for a while and since your pregnant I think that would be a good idea" Viktoria said with a beautiful smile on her face.

" Thank you so much for helping me" I said to Olena and Viktoria.

" So, What is your name" Viktoria asked me.

" Rosemarie Hathaway, just call me Rose" I said to her.

" That's a beautiful name, Rose" Olena said to me while walking into the kitchen.

" Oh, Thank you" I said to her while try to get up.

" I actually have a son in America, he is a guardian" Olena said while she drying the dishes.

" That's great for you" I said while walking over to help her.

So I help Olena in the kitchen for a while and she made Russian meal and telling the truth I don't really like Russian meal that much.

I stayed with them for a night and then I said to Olena " Thank you but I think I must be leaving now" I said gently to her in the kitchen.

" You're leaving already? " she asked me back.

" Yes, I have some other things to take care of" I told her.

" Take care of yourself, my dear Rose" she said to me.

So Viktoria took me out to a bus stop but she looked really sad, I kind of felt sad to leave them too.

" Bye, Viktoria and Thank you" I said to her and hugged her.

" Bye, Rose and Take care of yourself" she told me when I got on to the bus to Novosibirsk.

**Dimitri's Point of view**

we rested at the hotel for a day long and looked at the map on the computer for an estate but there isn't one outside of the city at all

So I got out of my room and knocked on everyone's room and told them that we needed to leave then we all got on to the SUV and kept on driving through the dark road that headed out of the city and we drove for 4 miles and found an estate and decided to an eye to it from far away.

" Do you think Rose is Okay" Lissa asked everyone in the SUV

" I think she is okay because she is Rose" Christian said as he put his arms around her.

We kept an eye on it for hours and hours but nothing happened and then I found everyone asleep and it was late morning.

Then I used the binoculars to look at the estate and I found broken windows on the first floor.

" What did you see, Belikov" Adrian asked me

" Broken windows that was not broken before" I told him without looking at him.

" What happened" Christian asked me looking very confused.

" We need to keep on driving slowly, we might notice anything that can help us because if that was Rose who escape from the estate then we should keep an eye looking for her in the woods" I told all of them.

we didn't see any stirgoi in the house because somebody broke the windows and letting the sunlight in, which that was very smart. Now we drove passed the estate and didn't see any sign of Roza or anything at all.

" I think we should go and find some place to rest for now " I told everyone.

and they all nodded.

We found a small motel and got 3 rooms.

when I got in to my room I felt so tired and worn out

I felt very Disappointed that I couldn't find or save Roza and protected her from any harm that would come to her. I love her more than anything in the world. She has become my everything and I couldn't lose her not when I needed her to forgive, I miss her smile and her laugh and all of her jokes she use to make when we were always doing something dangerous or weird. Those memories brought a smile to my face and the way she would always complain when she had to do laps everyday.

The a stirgoi broke the window in my room and said " You'll never get a chance to save her, The lady on top will kill her first" he said and laught evily.

But I didn't hesitate I pinned him on to the wall and stake him. Then everyone came running into my room and saw the dead stirgoi, they all looked shocked.

" I think we should get moving" I told everyone while Eddie and me help each other dragged the body to the back of the motel.

Well, we were all in the SUV again and I started to drive again.

" Where are we going" Mia asked everyone

Then something in my mind told to go home in Baia.

" I think we can stay at my mother's for a few hours" I told everyone.

I drove for hours but when we got there I saw my mother's house and I said " Welcome to Baia"

and we all got off the car and walked towards the house and knocked and there my little sister Viktoria saw me and hugged me.

All of my family was there and I saw my mother folding the blanket and she walked over to me and hugged me and greeted the others and she made food for all of us and While we were eating Viktoria spoke up and said " Oh mama, I miss her, she is so nice and beautiful that's to bad that she had to leave"

" I know Vika, she was a lovely girl " mama said to Viktoria

" Who are you talking about, Vika" I asked my sister

" Rose" Viktoria said sadly

and that's when everyone's head shot up and looked surprised.

" What does she look like, Vika " I asked Viktoria

" Well, she had beautiful long brown hair with brown eyes and she was pregnant too" Viktoria said to me looking a little curious

" Did she tell you her full name" I asked Viktoria.

" Yes, Rosemarie Hathaway but she asked us to call her Rose instead" Viktoria said to me.

" when did she leave, Vika " I asked her

" Two hours ago, she was going to Novosibirsk" Viktoria told me

And everyone shot out of their chairs and thanking my family already. My family was shocked at their reaction.

so I explained to them about Roza who she was and that we needed to find her. So I said goodbye to them and left.

We drove as fast as we can to Novosibirsk, knowing that she will be there. I love her and I will find her.

**I hope guys like this chapter here worked really hard on it**

**thank you to all of you for being so kind**

**I might upload the next chapter a little slow because i will be flying to france early in the morning.**

**I need to prepare myself**

**so hold on dimitri and rose **

**love the couple**

**bye**

**wait for me**


	6. Chapter 6 Fire of Love

Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews**

**I'm in France for the first time yay!**

**I LOVE IT HERE**

**I'm so glad you guys all love the story.**

**Rose's point of view**

I sat on the bus for hours thinking about the family in Baia. They were so nice to me, I love them.

Finally I got to Novosibirsk in the evening and I found a hotel to stay in and I went to bed and then somebody knocked on the door so I groaned and opened it and nobody was there but a letter for me.

I grabbed the letter and then closed the door , open the letter and it said

_"you will die in my hands and no one will ever know that you die__d_

_meet me in the sunset nightclub alone_

_Tasha. TLOT" _

TLOT as in The Lady On Top.

I was shocked to see this, that BITCH! But I was here to find my friends and go home but now I have a new problem to take care of right now and that is TASHA OZERA.

So I walked out the door to find that Scarface Bitch Tasha and finish her without killing myself. I walked around for a while and found the sunset night club and got in looked around I didn't see Tasha and then I started to feel sick to my stomach and behind there was a strigoi who walked behind me and pointed to the black door in the corner. I opened the door and I saw a hallway made of cement and I walked into the hallway and opened the door at the end and there she was standing with an evil smile on her stinking face.

" You found me" Tasha said smiling at me

" I'm not that stupid, Tasha" I said to her.

" You know hard it is to get rid of you, Rose" Tasha said looking very angry at me.

" You just know that" I said while laughing at her.

" He is my first and last love and I am his first and last love too, I have him by my side now and you don't" Tasha yelled.

Back to Dimitri subject again I though to myself.

" You might have his body but I have his heart and love" I said to her. Felt like lying to myself.

" And that's why I have to killed you" Tasha said looking very angry and a lot of hatred.

" Go ahead kill me and his son and daughter" I said try to be strong and dare her.

" You can not be pregnant with him, It's impossible !" Tasha said looking a little worried.

" I'm shadow-kissed" I said smiling back at her.

" Then he will never know that you died with his children, good so he can forget you and love me even faster" Tasha said while laughing.

Then she pulled out a gun and pointed at me being more than ready to shoot me and said " Any last words, Rose"

I couldn't fight a gun could I,while I'm 5 months pregnant like this, I had no choice.

" I have his love, heart and soul with me, which is something you'll never get"I said smiling and crying at the same time.

Now this one I felt that it was true. I did have his love and everything that Tasha could never truly get, I was proud of it.

Then when she pulled the trigger Dimitri busted in to the door and block the bullet for me, I was shocked when he came in and got shot.

There was a lot of blood as he fell into my arms, I was crying and felt like my heart was being ripped again as I looked at him, he was barely alive and then I looked at Tasha she was crying and ran out the other door and then Lissa and the others came in and Lissa healed Dimitri but he was unconscious, I felt like I was so tired and I fainted.

When I woke up I was laying down in a room and I got up and saw everyone resting or asleep so I walked quietly to the window and looked outside it was daytime and then Dimitri was behind me and asked" How are you feeling"

" Shouldn't that be the question I'm supposed to ask you since you were the one who got shot" I said while looking out the window.

" I'm alive now" Dimitri said looking at me.

" How did you find me" I ask looking at him.

" The letter in your room" Dimitri said .

" okay" I said quietly

" You never told me you visited my family" Dimitri said with a beautiful smile on his face.

" What!" I said then my jaw dropped.

" My sister Viktoria really likes you " He said with a grin at me.

" What did I do to make her like me that fast" I said with a smile.

" My mom was impressed" He said with a small laugh.

and telling the truth I miss him, I still love him and I do enjoy being around him.

" She said she has a son and he is a guardian in America, I would never have guess it was you" I said with a smile and feeling a little stupid.

" Did you meet my grandmother " He asked me with a grin.

" She freaks me out sometimes, I mean stirgois doesn't freak me out but your grandma does, she's got to be really awesome or something to freak me out" I said with a laugh looking at him.

I felt good to talk to him and I said " I'm sorry about Tasha" feeling sad for him.

" It's not your fault, Roza" He said looking a little disappointed.

I hated to see him being sad and there was one thing that bother me that was how am I suppose to tell him about the twins. Shit!

He is going to hate me for this. Damn how am I suppose to do this or maybe I should wait until the twin are born, I'm really screwed this time.

" ROSE! are you okay" He asked me looking concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine" I told him and I wasn't telling the truth.

" You're lying, Rose I can tell, you know that" Dimitri said looking more serious.

" Well!, I'm working on the lying skill so I can get better at it" I told him and telling I felt like that was very silly of me to say that.

" Rose, what were you thinking about" Dimitri asked me being very serious.

" I can't tell you yet" I bursted out at him.

"I'm sorry" I said not looking at him. I felt really bad for doing that at him.

" It's okay Roza, I understand" Dimitri said not looking at me and walked away. No, he didn't understand me. Oh God help me!

**Dimitri's point of view**

We finally got to the Novosibirsk.

" I think we should go to the bus stop and ask the ticket seller have they seen Rose" Mia said to me and I nodded

" That an excellent idea, Mia" Lissa said happily.

" We should hurry and get there" Christian said to me.

I nodded and drove to the bus stop and got out.

I asked the ticket seller" Have you seen a girl with long brown hair and pregnant this evening"

" Yes, she went to look for a hotel" The ticket seller said looking very kind

" Thank you for your help" I told The ticket seller.

I got on to the SUV and drove and asked a lot of people about Rose but none of them have seen her.

" Look, one last hotel to ask" Adrian said while pointing at the hotel in the corner.

So, I went in side and asked the staffs but they wouldn't tell where Rose is and then Lissa came in and used compulsion and he said third floor fifth room to the right and gave me the backup key to the room. We found the room unlock and I opened it and Roza wasn't there but there was a letter on the bed and looked at it and it said

_"you will die in my hands and no one will ever know that you die__d_

_meet me in the sunset nightclub alone_

_Tasha. TLOT"_

I was shocked to see this letter and then Christian took it from me and he was heart broken to see Tasha's name on it and everyone saw it and was shocked.

"We need to find the Sunset nightclub as soon as possible" Eddie said looking very concerned.

"Where do we start, there are so many nightclubs around here" Lissa said looking a little worried.

" I can't believe aunt Tasha would do this to Rose" Christian said looking very sad and angry.

I couldn't believe it myself that Tasha would do this kind of thing to Rose, I know they don't like each other.

" We can start by asking people around here" I said to everyone and they all nodded.

We asked every shop and people but they have never heard of it before.

2 hours passed by and nobody found out anything then there was a girl who was sitting on a bench bleeding at the neck and I went to her and asked her where is The Sunset nightclub at first she didn't answer then she said " 3 blocks to the left" pointing at the street we were suppose to go on.

Then I said " Thank you" giving her a napkin.

We walked 3 blocks far and didn't see the Sunset nightclub.

" She lied to us" Adrian said angrily.

" No, she didn't" Lissa said while pointing at a dark street and there it was right at the end of the street.

We got inside and there was a stirgoi guarding a black door in the corner and of course I had to stake it quietly without freaking anyone out.

We saw a grey cement hallway and a door at the end and heard like people were talking and there was Tasha pointing the gun at Rose and Tasha pulled the trigger and I ran in and blocked the bullet for Rose, It hurt like hell when I fell down to the floor in Rose's arm I saw love in her eyes, I could tell she still loves me and she was crying and then everything went black.

When I woke up I saw Rose looking out of the window so I walked up quietly behind her and said " How are you feeling"

Shouldn't that be the question I'm supposed to ask you since you were the one who got shot" She said while looking out the window.

" I'm alive now" I said looking at her. Looking at how beautiful she is.

" How did you find me" She asked me while looking at me.

" The letter in your room" I said .

" okay" She said quietly

" You never told me you visited my family" I said with a smile on my face.

" What!" She said then her jaw dropped in shock.

" My sister Viktoria really likes you " I said with a grin at her. Thinking about how she met my family.

" What did I do to make her like me that fast" She said with a smile. That really lighten up my day.

" My mom was impressed" I said with a small laugh.

and then I realized how much I wanted to be with her and love her as much as I can, seeing her smile makes me really happy.

" She said she has a son and he is a guardian in America, I would never have guess it was you" She said with a smile.

" Did you meet my grandmother " I asked her with a grin.

" She freaks me out sometimes, I mean stirgois doesn't freak me out but your grandma does, she's gotta be really awesome or something to freak me out" She said with a laugh looking at me.

I miss the jokes she use to make.

She said " I'm sorry about Tasha" . I could tell that she was sad.

" It's not your fault, Roza" I said looking a little disappointed.

Then Roza became very quiet and zoned-out and I started to get worried about her.

" ROSE! are you okay" I asked her looking concerned.

" Yeah, I'm fine" She told me and she wasn't telling the truth and I could always tell.

" You're lying, Rose I can tell, you know that" I said being more serious.

" Well!, I'm working on the lying skill so I can get better at it" She told me and it was a good joke but that wasn't the reason she became quiet.

" Rose, what were you thinking about" I asked her being very serious this time.

" I can't tell you yet" She bursted out at me.

"I'm sorry" She said not looking at me. I knew she felt bad about bursting out at me like that.

" It's okay Roza, I understand" I said not looking at her and walked away. No, I didn't understand her, I didn't get her point even if I wanted to.

So I walked back and sat on the couch and putting my hand in my hair, not knowing what to do next.

**I'm so sorry that this one is short but right now I'm kind of busy.**

**I will be stopping this story at chapter 10**

**if you guys want more of this story I will be writing the next story, the sequel.**

**I will let you know the name later Ok :)**

**thank you for all of your support and reviews**

**Happy day in France**


	7. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hi everyone

**The Missing Heart**

is the name of the sequel of the story **Lost in Love**

I haven't started to write it yet

but I will start when I finish chapter 7,8,9,10 of Lost in Love

I hope you guys can wait for me

the plot of The Missing Heart is when the twins are born and what will rose do

how will dimitri reacts


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming Present

chapter 7

**I'm so glad that I decided to have a sequel to Lost In Love**

**The Missing Heart**

**I'll start to write it whenever I finish chapter 10**

**I promise**

**I love you all so much**

**thank you for your advices and reviews.**

**Rose's point of view****  
**

So Dimitri walked back and sat on the couch then Lissa woke up and I walked to her and she said " Rose, I miss you so much" she said excitingly.

I hugged her and said " I miss you too"

" How do you survive all of this" Lissa asked me as she pulled away and looked at me.

" Because I'm Rose Hathaway" I said to her with a smile.

Lissa laughed a little and said " What did Gallina want from you" looking very serious.

" I don't know, whatever Tasha made a deal It must be good enough to her" I said looking a little worried.

" Rose, I'm so glad your alive" She said happily.

" Me too" I said to her smiling.

Then everyone woke up.

I felt really happy to see all of them. They save me from so many things.

" You should go find something to eat, Rose" Lissa said looking at me with a smile.

So, I got up and walked towards the door and then Dimitri got up and said " I'll go with you"

We walked out the door and walked around looking for a shop to buy some food while we were walking Dimitri said " Do you like Russian food"

" Do you want the truth or the lies" I asked him smiling

" The truth, Rose" He said with a small laugh.

" No, not really" I said with a grin.

Then we saw a shop and bought sandwiches to eat and walked back to the Hotel

I felt very happy to be around Dimitri.

" When do you want to go home, Rose" Eddie asked me.

" The sooner the better"I said with a grin

" We should go to the airport and get on a plane" Dimitri said and everyone followed.

So we got to the airport and got on the plane and flew back to America. It was a long flight I have to say, I miss being at home. When we got to the airport and my mom was there and when she saw me, she ran to me in tears. We all got on to the SUVs and went back to court,by the time we got there it was dark Midday for vampires and damphirs Midnight for humans but of course we follow the vampire schedule.

" The Queen wishes to speak with you, Miss Hathaway" The Moroi girl said politely.

And I nodded to her and Lissa said " Rose, are you going to be okay" looking worried, I can feel her worrying about me through the bond.

" I'll be fine, Don't worry Liss" I said to her with a smile.

and I followed the Moroi girl who leaded me to the Queen and she opened the door and there she was sitting and looking like a Queen.

" Ah, Rosemarie please sit down" Tatiana said with a smile.

and sat down on the chair opposite of her.

" Your majesty you wished to see me" I said trying to be polite.

" Rosemarie, please call me auntie Tatiana would be fine" She said with a little laugh.

" Then auntie Tatiana would you please call me Rose" I said feeling really weird calling the Queen " Auntie Tatiana".

" Of course, Rose" She said with rare smile .

" How are you feeling lately" She said again looking concern at me.

" A little tired" I said with a smile.

" So, Rose I want you to become Vasilisa' Guardian and Head of the guardians at court after the twins are born and The twins will be homeschool but if you want them to attend St. Vladimir's Academy they can" She offered to me.

I was shocked at the moment.

" Auntie Tatiana that's more than I expected from you" I said with a grateful smile.

" So, is it a yes" She said looking at me nicely.

" Yes, Auntie Tatiana and Thank you" I said to her.

For the first time Tatiana is super super nice to me. I was shocked and very happy.

" You are dismiss" She said with a smile.

I nodded and walked out and saw Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian and Dimitri all looking at me with wonder. And then the Moroi girl came out of the Queen's room and said " Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Guardian Castile, Miss Ranaldi, Lord Ivashkov and Guardian Belikov, The Queen wishes to see you"

And they all walked in and the Moroi girl closed the door.

I went back to the mansion and I opened the door and went upstairs , ready to open my bedroom door then I heard a clicking sound in the kitchen but I was too tired to go and check. So I laid down and fell asleep.

When I woke up everything was on fire Shit! I couldn't breath couldn't get out of the mansion. There was a lot of smoke I couldn't see well. Can't jump out the window. Then when I was about faint I heard Dimitri calling me and I yelled" Dimitri, help me" while coughing.

He found me and pick me up from the floor and took me out of the mansion.

Then he put me down on the ground and said " Roza! Roza! are you okay" looking very worried.

" I'm fine" I said while try to catch my breath.

" Rose! Oh god, your okay" Lissa almost cry while hugging me.

Then a lot of people came running towards to mansion. And then everything started to get blurry and then I was unconscious.

**Dimitri's point of view.**

So I walked back and sat on the couch then Lissa woke up and Rose walked to her and Lissa said " Rose, I miss you so much" she said excitingly.

I hugged her and said " I miss you too"

" How do you survive all of this" Lissa asked me as she pulled away and looked at me.

" Because I'm Rose Hathaway" Roza said to her with a smile.

That was true the one and only Rose Hathaway is the one who can survive all of this and another reason why I love her.

Lissa laughed a little and said " What did Gallina want from you" looking very serious.

" I don't know, whatever Tasha made a deal It must be good enough to her" Roza said looking a little worried.

I was upset with Tasha for doing that with Rose. I love Rose, I don't love Tasha, she is my best friend. She was so nice to Roza in front of me. I can't believe she made a deal with Gallina.

" Rose, I'm so glad your alive" She said happily.

" Me too" Roza said to her smiling.

I was glad that she was alive too, I wanted to say that but I didn't.

Then everyone woke up looking very tired.

They have been through a lot to save Roza but Roza has been through more to save them.

" You should go find something to eat, Rose" Lissa said looking at me with a smile.

When I heard that I decided that I should go with her because I just wanted to be around her more.

We walked out the door and walked around looking for a shop to buy some food while we were walking I said " Do you like Russian food"

" Do you want the truth or the lies" She asked me smiling her beautiful smile like she always does.

" The truth, Rose" I said with a small laugh. She is a fun person to be around with I love joking with her.

" No, not really" She said with a grin. And I knew she was tell the truth.

Then we saw a shop and bought sandwiches to eat and walked back to the Hotel

I wish I could stay with Rose more but I knew that would be hard after what I had done to her 5 months ago.

" When do you want to go home, Rose" Eddie asked Rose.

" The sooner the better"Roza said with a grin

" We should go to the airport and get on a plane" I said and everyone followed. I was a little shocked at that.

Our flight was long, I was so tired but I still couldn't stop thinking about who got Roza pregnant, Boy! if I knew I would kill that person.

We were now at the airport and Roza's mother was there waiting for us. We all got on to the SUVs and everyone was very quiet. We got to court and it was dark and we walked to the hallway and there was a Moroi girl who walked towards Rose.

" The Queen wishes to speak with you, Miss Hathaway" The Moroi girl said politely to Rose

And Rose nodded to her and Lissa said " Rose, are you going to be okay" looking worried, I can see a lot of love and care that Lissa has for Rose.

" I'll be fine, Don't worry Liss" I said to her with a smile. I was a little worried about that one because Tatiana did not get along well with Rose. I hope they don't kill each other.

And Rose followed her to the Queen.

Then a little while later we all decided to go and wait for Rose . And when she came out we were all wondering what were they talking about. Rose's face didn't show any emotion but just blank.

And then the same Moroi girl came to us and said " Princess Dragomir, Lord Ozera, Guardian Castile, Miss Ranaldi, Lord Ivashkov and Guardian Belikov, The Queen wishes to see you" That kind of scared me a little, I hoped I was not in a serious trouble. So we all walked inside the room leaving Rose alone outside then the Moroi girl closed the door.

" I'm glad to see you all alive and safe" Tatiana said to all of us. That kind of startled all of us too.

" Your majesty , please let me explain" Lissa said looking very afraid.

" You do not need to explain" Tatiana said looking very business- like.

" Guardian Belikov, You will be assigned to Lord Michael Badica, he is going to college in New York. You will be flying there in 2 days" Tatiana said looking very serious.

" Yes, your majesty " I said politely.

" I am very disappointed in Lady Natasha Ozera, From now on she is not a royal blood in the Ozera line. I expected so much better from her but she instead tries to kill a pregnant girl "Tatiana said angrily.

" I'm so sorry, your majesty" Christian said looking very sad.

" Auntie, please do not be mad at my friends they were trying to help Rose" Adrian said to Tatiana.

" But you all should have known better not to take Vasilisa with you, She is the last of the Dragomir line" Tatiana said looking very upset.

" Your majesty, I wanted to go with them" Lissa said looking very worried.

" You could have told me that Rosemarie was taken" Tatiana said

" Auntie we thought you didn't like Rose" Adrian said looking scared.

" Rose is the kind of person we need and God's sake she's pregnant" Tatiana said being really upset.

" We are so sorry, Auntie" Adrian said with his head down.

" From now on Rosemarie will be protected, anything happens to her you will report to me" Tatiana said

" Of course, your majesty" Lissa said

" Guardian Castile you will be assigned to Lord Gordon James Szelsky, He will be at court tomorrow" Tatiana said looking at Eddie.

" Yes, your majesty" Eddie said and nodded.

" You are all dismiss" Tatiana said.

So we all left the room and drove to Lissa's mansion and saw it on fire completely. I ran to the mansion as fast as I could, I kicked the door and everything in the house was on fire so I yelled " Rose! Rose! Rose!" I was so worried and scared of losing her.

" Dimitri, Help me" I heard Roza yelled back from her bedroom so I ran upstairs through the fire and kicked the bedroom door opened and I saw Rose coughing and almost fainted on the floor. I picked her up into my arms and took her outside of the mansion and set her down on the grass and said " Roza Roza are you okay" being so worried about her.

Then Lissa came running in and comforting Rose.

People came and stopped the fire and I looked down at Rose, she was unconscious. So we took her to the Hospital.

**I'm so sorry this chapter took so long.**

**Thank you for the reviews again **

**I will be flying back to America on the 10th **

**Enjoy!**

**Love all of you **

**Have a nice day everyone**


	9. Chapter 9 The Pain He Left Me

Chapter 8

**I can't wait to start and write The Missing Heart**

**I'm so excited**

**Thank you for reading my story**

**love you all**

**enjoy!**

**I'm so so sorry this took so long.**

**I had to helped a friend out at the company.**

**I'm at home! but really worn out from the travel.**

**Rose's point of view**

I woke up and saw white ceiling and I knew it I was in the hospital. Great!

I tried to get up then Lissa came running in and push me back to lay down." Why" I asked her with a frown.

" Because you need to rest" Lissa said looking serious.

" How do you feel" She asked me again.

" God, my back hurts like hell" I said to her.

" Because you are carrying 2 babies with you" The Moroi Doctor said while walking towards me with a smile.

I just smiled back at the moroi doctor then Dimitri was right behind the doctor.

" Thank you, Dimitri" I said to him feeling a little uncomfortable.

He nodded and said " Anytime" with a small smile.

I got up again and said " What do we do now" looking at Lissa.

" The Queen said that we can stay at the guesthouse at court until the mansion is fixed" Lissa said with a smile.

" What did the Queen talked to you about" Lissa said quietly

" Well, the Queen said after the twins are born she wants me to become your guardian and head of the guardians at court, if I want to" I said to her.

" Yes or No" Lissa said being really pushy.

I stayed quiet and acted sad and said " Yes" excitingly.

Lissa hugged me and I saw Dimitri nodded at me.

I was so happy to see Lissa so happy.

" When do I get to get out of here" I said to Lissa with a smile.

" When ever you want" Lissa said with a small laugh.

" Now!" I said to her while getting off of the bed.

So, we went back to court and I got a room. It was bigger than I expected.

It had a king-sized bed with light gold curtains, light brown carpet floor. It was just very nice. I went to bed and fell asleep for a long time.

When I woke up I was hungry so I went to Lissa's room while I was walking I ran into Dimitri. It was an awkward moment to me, we just smile and walked away and not looking back at each other. I wanted to tell him that I still love him and want to be with him. I got to Lissa's room and knocked and she opened the door right away and said " Hi, Rose"

" I'm hungry" I said to Lissa with a small smile.

" I'll go with you, Rose" Lissa said with a smile.

" Rose, Dimitri is assigned to Lord Michael Badica in New York" Lissa said looking a little worried.

" So?, Good for him" I said to her trying not to cry.

" Rose, I know you still love him" Lissa said looking at me seriously.

" Really?" I said to her trying to look happy.

Lissa sighted and when I heard that Dimitri is leaving that broke my heart but that would give me time to think about how to tell him that the twins are his and that was a big problem to me, I was thinking about it a lot.

" Rose earth to Rose!" Lissa said with a weird smile.

And then I realized that we were at the cafeteria.

" Yeah, I' m sorry" I said trying to push back all of my feeling and thoughts.

So, I got an apple, sandwiches and a glass of orange juice. It was good.

Then the same Moroi girl came to us and said " Princess Dragomir and Miss Hathaway the Queen wishes to see you"

Lissa and I both looked at each other and nodded at the moroi girl and then she opened the door and there was everyone.

" Rose, Vasilisa" Tatiana said with a smile.

" Your majesty" I said to Tatiana

" What did I say" Tatiana looked at me and I can feel my friends looking at me with wonder.

" Auntie Tatiana you wished to see us" I said politely.

" We found out more about the fire, it was started by the gas stove in the kitchen" Tatiana said looking more serious.

" when I went upstairs I heard a clicking sound in the kitchen but I didn't go down to check" I said to Tatiana looking serious.

" I believe that the person who started the fire is Natasha Ozera, because for gas to start fire it needs a spark and Natasha is a fire user" Tatiana said looking very concerned.

Then everyone stayed quiet.

So many things were running through my mind. Tasha that scar face BITCH! Hate her, The twins and Dimitri issues they were my main problem right now.

" You are all dismissed" Tatiana said looking at important papers on her desk.

We all nodded and walked out. Then I felt a soft gentle hand on my shoulder and I looked back it was Lissa looking very worried.

"_Rose are you okay, Don't worry my sister everything will be okay. I promise" _Lissa said through the bond, I just nodded and smiled weakly and she smiled back at me.

I love Lissa, she is beautiful inside and outside and it was true Lissa and me we were like sisters more than just best friends. So many things were troubling my mind until it gave me a headache so I hurried to walked home, as I was walking on the sidewalk. I felt like someone was following me and it felt like Dimitri and I looked behind me and there he was with his head down looking really sad, that pained me I didn't like to see him sad. But I just kept walking without looking back again. The walked was very quiet. When I got home and I looked at Dimitri and said " Are you okay, Dimitri you should go and get some sleep and thank you" I was worried about him. I felt like crying and I couldn't do it in front of the man that walked away from me and I still love him more than anything so I pushed back the tears that was about to run down on my cheeks. I looked at him and he nodded at me and I said " Goodnight, Dimitri"

I was letting my heart fall for him over again. I couldn't let that happen to me again because the last time it killed a part of my heart and it hurt so much and I couldn't go through it again.

I went to change into something more comfortable to sleep in and I laid in my bed thinking about Dimitri.

At the academy every time I walked into the gym I will see him smile at me with his western novels in his hand. I missed him so much especially his smile.

and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I heard someone knocking on my front door so I got up and when downstairs and opened the door. It was Adrian.

" Morning, Little Damphir" Adrian said happily

" Morning, Adrian" I said while yawning.

" Rose, Dimitri left an hour ago" Adrian said looking very serious.

I nodded and felt like he broke my heart the second time but at least he is not with Tasha and I started to cry in front of Adrian. Adrian walked over to me and hugged me and running his hand down my hair and said " I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you"

I kept crying in his chest and said " It hurts so much, Adrian" between my sobbs.

" I'm here, Little Damphir, I'm not going to let this happen to you ever again even that means I have to go to the Damphir training classes and get beaten up everyday and when I get good at fighting I will break Belikov's nose for you" Adrian said almost crying.

" Thank you, Adrian but you don't have to do that just you being here with me comforting me saving me from weird conversations and helping me going through each day, It's more than I expected from Adrian Ivashkov" I said with a small smile.

" I would do anything for you, Rose Hathaway" Adrian said looking at me with a smile.

" I should go and shower" I said while wiping of my tears.

" I'll be waiting down here" He said with a bright smile.

I nodded and and went upstairs and took a shower and I was wearing a long sleeves v-neck black dress that went above my knee 4 inches and I wore a pair of black skinny pants under the dress.

I went downstairs and there was Adrian who was waiting for me and said " Ready for breakfast? " He looked so cheerful.

I smiled and nodded and put my arm in with Adrian's arm and we walked to Lissa's room and invited Lissa and our other friends to have breakfast together and they all came with us to the cafeteria and we had junk food. Damn! junk food can taste so good.

" How are you feeling, Rose" Mia asked looking at me happily.

" I'm fine" I said to her happily.

**I'm sorry guys I'm going to finish Lost in Love here. I will be updating The Missing Heart soon. Because I'm ran out of ideas and I want the story to be good not silly and a little stupid. I don't want to push the story because I believe for each and every story comes with a strong feeling like I really should write this plot or idea down. But I ran out of ideas for tasha's role and I think it will be more fun if tasha is in The Missing hearts and it will be easier for me to write too**

**I'm sorry I finished Lost In Love so early like this, Please try and understand me.**

**Thank you so much for all of your help**

**and sorry that I didn't write Dimitri's pov**

**Thank you for all of your support and reviews**


End file.
